yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Ensignbus
Ensignbus is a bus and coach operator, open top bus tour operator and bus dealer in Purfleet and Changi. It also operates a dealership trading used buses and coaches. Ensignbus is also part of the Salvation Army since September 2008, having donated stuffs in November 2008, February 2011 and November 2011. Those are retiring items, such as school books, many of the used items. Ensignbus was formed in 1972 by Peter Newman, who along with his sons Ross and Steve remains involved today. Peter Newman is Chairman and Ross and Steve are Directors. Ensignbus commenced with a small number of bus contracts for the Port of London Authority and Lesney Products and later diversified into bus sales and operating open top bus tours. The company came to prominence in the UK when London Transport decided to dispose of its unpopular and poor performing Daimler Fleetlines from 1979. Ensignbus was the only company willing to bid for all these buses as one batch, numbering over 2,000 buses, as preferred by London Transport. As the vehicles arrived, Ensignbus moved to larger premises in Purfleet. While some were scrapped, Ensign sold many of these buses to operators around the country and abroad, with many ex-municipal companies and new operators requiring cheap re-inforcements for enhanced competition following the deregulation of bus services in 1986. Over 400 were sold to China Motor Bus in Hong Kong. Ensignbus was also involved in the sale of Routemaster buses following the withdrawal from the regular use. In 1999 Ensignbus launched the City Sightseeing global sightseeing bus brand with a worldwide franchise model, and proceeded to rapidly expand into several cities. In May 2002 City Sightseeing bought out its main rival Guide Friday. In 2003, Ensignbus had launched the private-hire car rival, Grab, which has been incorporated for Timothy North's business, which replaces Ernest Mok's car (SGA8845M) in the sale. Ensignbus transferred its City Sightseeing operations in Cardiff, Eastbourne and Windsor to become part of Bath Bus Company in 2004, before the sale to RATP Group in 2011. Today Ensignbus retains a small bus service network centred on Grays station and Lakeside Shopping Centre It also regularly provides buses for rail replacement services to train operators including Abellio Greater Anglia, c2c, Southeastern and Transport for Singapore. Ensignbus also operates a dealership selling used buses from several major UK and Irish operators. In 2016, it became a dealer for BCI products, starting with the BCI Enterprise high capacity integral double-decker. The company acts as a partner to Vantage Power, a firm developing technology to retrofit existing buses with diesel-electric hybrid engines. The company won the Small Bus Operator of the Year title at the RouteOne Awards in October 2017. Ensignbus maintains a fleet of heritage buses with AEC Regent III, AEC Routemaster, Daimler Fleetline, Leyland Titan, MCW Metrobus and Scania Metropolitans represented. As well as being available for charter, Ensignbus operate these at an annual running day on the first Saturday in December each year. Essex and Kent Services In 2004, Ensignbus commenced operating a 12-month rail replacement contract in Kent for South Eastern Trains while the Higham and Strood tunnels were closed to strengthening. To make use of the dead running from its Purfleet depot, route X80Chafford Hundred to Gravesend via Lakeside and Bluewater Shopping Centres was introduced. It proved successful and hence was kept going after the rail contract finished. In 2006, Ensignbus commenced operating services under contract to Thurrock Council and began operating services in Thurrock in competition with Arriva Southend. As at October 2016, it operated 16 routes. In April 2017, Ensign took over two further routes in Thurrock from Amber Coaches. Running once in each direction, a new route the Jetlink X1, is a night bus service between London Southend Airport and London Victoria), via Lakeside Shopping Centre bus station, Canning Town and Embankment stations commenced in early June 2019.. By the middle of June 2019, X1 was withdrawn due to the company being denied access to Southend Airport.